A Bright Punk and a Hero's Way: Next Gen RP
'Plot/Story' Theroy is in Vexia for a while, staying with Bernie. He decides to to take a visit to an old friend of his father's, Mai the Cat. Turns out there are more surprises in store from the past to the future 'Chapter 1' Theroy: *in a tree outside of the Mufari cat clan* Wow, dad wasn't midden when he said this place was tribal. *sees large cat warriors* Looks like I'm going nowhere. Yenata:*Suddenly kicks Theroy out of the tree and pins him down with her feet, grinning down at him.* Yo, I caught an Outsider! *Her tail sway a bit, she then sits down on him and looks at him.*Yo, outsider, what do you think your doing outside of my clan? Eh? *Her yellow eyes blink, brushing her bangs slightly out of her face.* Theroy: Ouch! *looks up at the girl* I was going to see a friend of my father's until I was punched on by a cat -_-. *sighs* Are all Mufari Cat people like this *he stutters to himself* Hey, you mind gettin off? *looks a bit annoyed* Yenata:*She looks down at him*Your not going anyway. Uh, and yes, you are on our lands! *she cross her arms* However, I'll let you in on a little threat! *she grins*My mother is the leader, so if she knows ya, then I'll say sorry for kicking ya down from the tree ^^ However, you shouldn't be stalking around my clan's land, it just makes you seem dangerous ^^ Theroy: Pfff. *looks annoyed* I come all this way to give Ms. Mai a gift dad wanted her to receive and I get jumped by one of her one of her people. *sighs* -_-... Yenata:*She looks at him a bit confuse*You said Mai? Mai is my mother... Oh, Then your one of my Cousins! Mai is the leader of my Clan ^^ *she gotten off of Theroy and helps him up*Haha, you should have said so in the first place, I would have gotten off of you right away! Yo, names Yenata. *she grins*sorry for kicking you, I was in the middle of Training and I kind of just spot you out of the corner of my eye. You know you still shouldn't stalk around my clan, you could have gotten something worse than a female kicking you!*she grabs his shoulder and started dragging him towards the entrances.* Please move aside, Yenata coming through with something improtant for our Leader! *she grins a bit silly like, still havign a tight grip on Theroy's arm* Theroy: W-W-Wait. *he looks a bit confused and annoyed* Hey! *finally reacting to that late remark to her remark* Mai: *inside her house cooking* Mmmm~ *humming to herself before looking outside and seeing her daughter with an outsider* Oh Yenata, what have you dragged in this time. *sighs but smiles* Yenata:*she grins*Mama! This Outsider says something about his father being friends with you and that he has a gift for you! *She grins.* Mai: *turns around and sees Theroy* Theroy! It's been so long! *pulls on his cheeks* Your as and some as your father was when he was your age. But still, it's good to see you. I haven't seen you since your sister's first birth day. *she smiles and sits down* I can see you've already meet my daughter. And a handfull she is. *she smiles* Yenata:*she blushes*M-Mom! I was only a handful cause he didn't explain himself. I kicked him out of a tree, I thought he was a invader or something! It was his fault he stalk in a tree instead of maybe trying to get you to see him.*she buffs her cheek when she says that.* Category:Sovash stuff Category:Baine's belongings Category:RP Category:Vexian RP